


Ready For Battle

by MaReKrS



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaReKrS/pseuds/MaReKrS
Summary: Set around the time when Xibalba and La Muerte set the wager.Catalina Mondragon was never like Joaquin. He managed to avoid death on a daily basis, and she can barely defend herself. But, what happens when a certain death god takes advantage of this and trains her? More importantly, why is she happy when he's around?A Xibalba x OC story.Includes songs. (Italicized text is Catalina's part, bolded is Xibalba's, underlined is La Muerte's, and combined effects mean more than one character is singing.)The Book of Life, Xibalba, La Muerte, and Joaquin (c) Jorge Gutierrez





	Ready For Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am not Mexican, but I feel like I know at least the basics of Day of The Dead. If I get something wrong, please tell me!

This story starts on Dia De Los Muertos, all those years ago, in the city of San Angel. For most, it was a day of happiness and celebration, but not for the young Catalina. For her, it was just a reminder of the parents she and her brother had lost. While most of the ofrendas were centralized in the same area, Catalina's was away from everyone else's, because she didn't want people to see her, the oldest child of the brave Captain Mondragon, cry. She came close as she placed a picture of her mother on her ofrenda.

"Oh, _mi madre_. I miss you so much. If only you could see how much Joaquin needs you, how much _I_ need you." She sat there in silence and reverence as she thought about the day she heard the news. The news that her mother and father had been killed in battle. Meanwhile, a certain death god had been lurking around, looking for other targets, when he and the girl suddenly met eyes. "Hmm. You're...you're Xibalba, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I was also a friend of your mother's. So then you're Catalina." He replied, and she nodded. Lina knew that her mother had known someone called Xibalba, and when she asked what he was like, she didn't imagine this.

"And you trained her?" She asked. He nodded. "Hmm. She died though."

"Yeah."

"Could you...train me?"

"Sure." He replied.

"You know, Mom said you were famous for making deals. Let's make one of our own."

"Perfect. I'll train you, and..." He laughed as if he was embarrassed. "This may come off as strange, but don't fall in love with me. It's happened before and has _never_ worked out good for anyone."

"Okay. Deal?"

"Deal." He said as they shook hands. Neither of them knew it, but this would be the most exciting venture of both of their lives, and it would change them forever.


End file.
